Baby It's Cold Outside
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when on a cold winters day Derek finally admits his feelings to his baby girl, will they finally get together or is it to late for their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Baby It's Cold Outside-Ch 1

Penelope rubbed her gloved hands and said, "it's so cold out here, how cold is it"?, Reid said, "it's -3, we should get inside soon because hypothermia will set in if we're out here over 5 minutes". Penelope said, "well then, let's get inside my heap of gray matter" as she looped her arm through his and they headed inside.

When they walked into her apartment Reid shut the door and said, "now will you please tell me what happened"?, Penelope blew out a deep breaths and said, "HE KISSED ME". Reid said, "who kissed you"?, she said, "Derek, Derek kissed me", Reid said, "well it's about time Garcia, I didn't think that was ever going to happen".

Penelope said, "whoaaaa Reid, what are you talking about"?, Reid said, "well you said that Morgan kissed you, right"?, she said, "yes, yes he did but it was a bet, he kissed me because of a bet". Reid said, "a bet, what are you talking about, what bet"?, she took a deep breath as she readied to tell Reid what she overheard.

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "what did I do, what did I do"?, JJ and Emily walked into the room and said, "what's wrong with you"?, Derek said, "I blew it, I mean I really blew it". JJ said, "sit down here and tell us what you're talking about", Derek sat down and said, "I kissed baby girl", JJ and Emily looked at each other and said, "FINALLY", in unison.

Derek said, "ohhhhhh but the part that you don't know was it was all Sams fault", the girls looked at each other and then at Derek and said, "SAMS FAULT"?, Derek said, "yes and now baby girl hates me". JJ said, "just sit down here and take a deep breath and start from the beginning and tells us what happened", he nodded his head as he got ready to fill his friends in on what happened.

Penelopes POV:

Penelope walked out of her office and was heading toward the lounge and she stopped when she heard voices, Sam and Dereks voices to be exact, she stood there listening as Sam said, "I know you want her Derek, I know that you think you can take her away from me". Penelope whispered, "take me away from you, we aren't dating Sam".

Derek said, "listen man I don't know what you're talking about baby girl and I are friends", Sam laughed and said, "please tell me that we're not going to go down the we're just friends road again". Derek said, "Sam maybe you should leave", he said, "ohhh you'd like that wouldn't you, that way you could have a clear shot at my girl".

Derek laughed and said, "Sam I" and Sam said, "I bet you that if she were here right now you wouldn't stand a chance against me", Penelope whispered, "what's gotten into the two of you". Sam said, "you're the reason that Penelope and I aren't together", Derek shook his head and said, "that's not true, the reason that you and baby girl aren't together is that you cheated on her Sam".

He crossed his arms and said, "how long after she broke up with me did you have her in your bed, did you wait a whole day out of respect for me or did you bed her right then and there"?, Derek said, "you better shut up right now"?, Sam leaned in and said, "or what"?, Penelope ran up the hall and said, "what's wrong with the two of you, what are you fighting about"?, Sam said, "you Penelope, we're fighting about you".

She said, "Sam you don't own me, we dated for a while and then I wasn't enough for you and I caught you with another woman", Sam said, "I only cheated because you couldn't get your mind off of Derek, your precious hotstuff". Penelope said, "Sam you need to shut up and shut up right now", Derek whirled Penelope around and crashed his lips against hers.

Penelope pulled away from Derek and said, "I I I'm going home" and then Sam and Derek watched as Penelope ran back toward her office only to come back a few minutes later with her things. Sam said, "Penelope I'm" and she held up her hand and said, "I don't want to hear from you Sam", Derek said, "baby girl I", she said, "or you either Derek".

Reid walked over and said, "what's going on"?, Penelope said, "boy wonder will you take me home please"?, he said, "yeah sure but I thought you rode to work with Morgan this morning"?, she said, "I did". Derek said, "I'll drive you home baby girl", she held up her hand and said, "no, no you won't, Reid's going to drive me home".

She stepped onto the elevator and Reid stepped on and as the doors closed Derek shook his head and said, "baby girl please wait" when the doors closed Reid said, "what just happened here"?, all Penelope could do was shake her head and wipe away the tears that were streaming down her reddened cheeks.

END OF PENELOPES POV:


	2. Chapter 2

Baby It's Cold Outside-Ch 2

Derek's POV:

Derek was heading toward the lounge to get him a cup of fresh coffee, he passed Sam in the hall and knowing that his baby girl had broken up with him several weeks ago he said, "can I help you Sam"?, Sam grinned and said, "oh no Morgan, you've done enough already, really more than enough when you took my girl away from me"

Derek smiled and said, "I didn't take her away from you Sam, you cheated on her, remember"?, Sam said, "you bastard" and swung his fist at Derek. Sam grunted when Derek caught his fist and said, "enough, it's time for you to leave", Sam said, "I'll leave when I'm ready Derek and not a minute before".

Sam stood smuggly and said, "so how long did it take for you to end up in Penelopes bed, did you wait a few minutes out of respect for me or did you jump straight into it". Derek said, "Penelope and I are friends", Sam said, "are we going down the friends road again"?, they looked up to see Penelope running up the hall and that's when everything went downhill and fast after he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

END OF DEREKS POV:

JJ said, "ohhhh Morgan" as she slapped one side of his head and Emily smacked the other, he said, "owwwwwww, you're not suppose to hurt me, you're suppose to help me". Emily said, "Morgan you know I love you but you're an IDIOT" as she slapped the top of his head again.

Derek said, "I love her, she's the love of my life", JJ said, "have you ever told her that?, he shook his head and said, "no and after that kiss I'll never be able to tell her". Emily said, "is she alone"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no, pretty boy took her home, I offered to take her but she didn't want me to".

JJ said, "I don't blame her I wouldn't want you and all of your testerone at my place either", Derek said, "Jayje please help me, I don't want to lose her, I love her". JJ and Emily looked at each other and then back at Derek and Emily said, "we'll help you but don't screw it up", he held his hand up and said, "I won't, I promise".

Meanwhile at Penelopes Reid said, "Garcia I'm going to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth, okay"?, she said, "of course", he said, "are you in love with Derek"?, she said, "uh uh uh". He said, "you promised you'd tell me the truth", she said, "yes, yes I'm in love with him and I have been since he called me Gomez".

Reid said, "well then why not give him a chance"?, she said, "look at me Reid, I'm not the usual Derek Morgan date", he said, "no, no you're not, you're beautiful, smart, kind and have the most loving heart of almost anybody I've ever met, minus my beautiful wife of course". Penelope threw her arms around him and said, "Spencer Reid I love you"."

Reid said, "I love you to Garcia", Penelope said, "so now what"?, Reid said, "now you go to Derek and tell him how you truly feel about him", she said, "but what if he doesn't feel the same way"?, Reid said, "he does, trust me". She blew out a deep breath and said, "alright I take a chance but" and their was a knock at her door.

She walked over and opened the door and saw a delivery boy standing there, he said, "I'm looking for Penelope Garcia", she said, "that's me", he handed her the flowers and said, "have a good night mam". Penelope said, "you to", she walked back into the living room carrying the roses and Reid said, "those are beautiful, who are they from"?, she smiled as she pulled the card off and said, "awww they're from Derek".

Reid said, "what does the card say"?, she smiled and said, "IF YOU FORGIVE ME PLEASE COME OVER FOR DINNER TONIGHT AT MY PLACE, HOPE TO SEE YA THERE GODDESS". Reid said, "awwww, so what are you going to do"?, Penelope said, "I'm going to change my clothes and get over to Dereks", he smiled and said, "good idea, have fun".

Penelope said, "we will boy wonder, we will" and then she walked him over to the door and then shut and locked the door behind her and then headed inside to grab a quick shower and get dressed. As she headed down the hall she couldn't help but smile wondering just what the night was going to bring, was Reid right, would it bring happiness, she sighed and said, "time will tell, time will tell" as she disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby It's Cold Outside-Ch 3

Derek had just checked on their food and shut the oven door when hen heard a knock at the door, he smiled and said, "please be baby girl, please be baby girl" as he walked across the floor. When the door opened he smiled and said, "baby girl you just made my night", she ran her finger down his chest and said, "ohhhh mon cher the night is farrrrrrr from over" as she walked past him and headed inside.

He shut the door as the cold air hit his face, he said, "it's could out there", she said, "it is but it's nice and toasty in here", he turned just in time to see her shedding her coat. He felt his heart racing as he saw her red strapless dress, his mouth went dry and as he fought for words she turned around and said, "you alright sugar"?, he nodded his head and said, "I am now" as he took her coat and hung it up.

Penelope giggled and said, "soooo hotstuff"?, he said, "yeah sweetness", she said, "what suddenly brought this dinner invite to little ole me"?, he said, "well I've been wanting to have dinner with you for a while but sadly the unsubs wouldn't allow it". She said, "yes they are mean little critters aren't they"?, he said, "that they are" as he handed her a glass of wine.

Derek said, "you look gorgeous baby", she said, "why thank you hotstuff and might I say that you look amazing yourself chocolate drop"?, he laughed and said, "so how was your day"?, she said, "it was a long, rough, crappy day and then I got your beautiful flowers and the dinner invite and everything turned around".

He said, "for the better I hope", she said, "yes, yes definitely" as she put the glass to her lips and took another sip of wine, he couldn't keep his eyes off her sexy mouth. Derek bit down on his bottom lip as he kept thinking about the things he wanted her to do with that mouth, he blew out a deep breath as she said, "so sugar what have you been up to"?, he said, "getting things ready for tonight".

She said, "what if, just what if I had said no"?, he said, "I would have been devastated because their are some things that we need to talk about tonight". She said, "things, what things"?, he opened his mouth to speak and the timer went off in the kitchen, he said, "how about we continue this conversation after dinner"?, she nodded her head yes as she took his hand and he led her through to the dinning room.

He pulled out her chair and said, "dinner will be right up", she said, "thank you kind sir", he winked at her and said, "anything for you baby girl" as she sat down. Penelope glanced over her shoulder as he disappeared into the kitchen only to come back a few minutes later with their first course.

Penelope said, "this looks delicious", he said, "these little hands prepared everything for you tonight", she said, "and what did I do to deserve such treatment"?, he said, "you're you baby and that's all I need". As he sat down she felt her heart racing, could it be, could Reid be right, did her hotstuff feel the same as she did".

The first course went amazingly and then came the second and then the third, she pushed her plate back and said, "I'm stuffed, everything was delicious". He said, "I'm glad you liked it" as he started clearing the table, he came back a few minutes later and said, "how about we let our food go down some and then I have a surprise for you for dessert".

She stood up and said, "and what might that be"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "double chocolate cheesecake", she said, "wow sugar shack I could get use to this treatment". He kissed her cheek and said, "good because you deserve it" as he put his hand on the small of her back and led her back to the living room."

They placed their glasses on the table and just as she was getting ready to sit he said, "would you like to dance"?, she said, "sure but their is no music hotstuff". He grinned and said, "I can take care of that" as he walked over to his sound system and turned on some romantic music so he could hold her in his arms.

He then walked over and took her hand in his and walked her over in front of the fireplace and gently pulled her into his arms, Penelope sighed as she felt his arms wrapping around her. She leaned in and smelled the aroma that made Derek Derek, she then closed her eyes as her and Derek danced their way across the floor.

She was enjoying the sensation of being in Dereks arms, she couldn't believe how perfect it felt being with him, being in his arms and that's when things started to change. At first it was so light she couldn't really feel it but then she could, she could feel Dereks lips gently kissing the side of her neck.

Her body instantly covered with goose bumps, this wasn't happening, it couldn't be and then she felt him sucking on her neck and then his lips were kissing their way upward. They pulled apart and she said, "what's happening Derek"?, he said, "destiny baby girl, destiny" as he cupped her face and leaned in and pressed his lips sweetly against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby It's Cold Outside-Ch 4

Penelope pulled away and said, "no Derek, no" and walked over to the fireplace, he followed her and said, "why not baby, we belong together", she said, "I know you don't really feel this way". He laughed and said, "I do, I love you", she laughed and said, "you love me, I know better Derek, I heard you and Sam talking remember"?, he said, 'Sam, what's Sam got to do with this"? as he whirled her around so that she was looking him in the face.

Penelope said, "Sam was so jealous of you and he told me so on several occasions, he even asked me to stop talking to you away from work but I wouldn't Derek, I wouldn't". He said, "and you shouldn't have to, you're my best friend baby girl, my best friend in the entire world and I love you, I love you with every fiber of my being".

She said, "Derek I know that you love me but you don't love me love me, not the way I want you to", he put her hand on his chest and said, "do you feel that"?, she tried to pull her hand away and said, "Derek I". He said, "do you feel that, do you feel how fast my heart's beating"?, she said, "yes but that doesn't change anything".

He said, "it changes everything, I love you and I have been in love with you ever since the day I met you but things never worked out, you were with somebody or I was but now, now we're where we belong, together". She shook her head and said, "Sam thinks we broke up because of my feelings for you but that's not true, I really cared about him".

Derek said, "so you don't love me, is that what you're saying"?, she said, "no, no I love you Derek and I have since you called me Gomez but I'm not the type of woman that a man crosses a smoky bar for". Derek said, "baby you're so sexy, perfect in every way, how can I not want you, you're perfect for me, we're perfect together".

She said, "how can you say that, you belong with somebody beautiful, somebody like Savannah, she's perfect for you", he said, "no, no she's not, she's not perfect for me, you are". She shook her head and said, "but what about what everybody says, what about what Sam said about" and he silenced her by crashing his lips against hers.

He wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek and said, "I don't care what Sam said, "I love you and I want you, I want you now and forever". She said, "y y you do"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do and I was going to tell you so today but then I ran into Sam and all that crap happened".

Penelope said, "so you were really going to tell me that you love me today"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "I was, I'm tired of waiting, tired of going to bed alone and waking up alone". Penelope said, "me to hotstuff, me to", he smiled and said, "what are we going to do to remedy that situation then baby girl"?, she tapped her finger to her chin and said, "I have a solution".

He laughed and said, "you do huh, what's your solution"?, she kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours in every way". He picked her up and carried her bridal style toward the stairs and as they disappeared at the top of the staircase he said, "your wish is my command".


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter contains sexual content

Baby It's Cold Outside-Ch 5

As they walked into a room they had been in together a thousand times something felt different, as he put her down he smiled and said, "I love you Penelope, I love you so much". She touched his cheek and said, "I love you Derek, more than you'll ever know", she then claimed his lips with hers in a soft and loving kiss.

One kiss turned into two and then three and then clothes went flying everwhere and then the soon to be lovers fell back on his bed, Penelope arched her back and moaned his name as he started kissing his way up from her stomach. He took time to show attention to her perfect breasts before kissing his way on up to her lips.

Penelope said, "enough teasing Derek, we've waited long enough", he nodded his head in agreement as he lined himself up at her entrance, he kissed her passionately and then started sliding inside her inch for inch. Once he was fully inside her he stilled, stilled long enough for her to adjust to his girth.

Penelope wasn't a virgin, not by a long shot but Derek was by far the largest lover she'd had, when she was ready she wrapped her legs around his waist and wiggled her hips. He then started a slow pace wanting to give them both the most pleasure, their moans and groans quickly filled the room.

As they moved together as one they shut out the rest of the world, they shut out everybody so that it was just the two of them, just him and her and that's all that mattered. Penelope raked her nails up and down her lovers back earning hisses of pleasure from the man that was pounding in and out of her.

The winds howled and the snow started to fall but none of that mattered to Derek and Penelope, the only thing that mattered to them was each other as they felt themselves being pulled closer and closer to release. As Derek slid in and out of her he still couldn't believe that she was finally his and he was finally hers, they way it was meant to be.

As he felt her starting to tighten up around him he increased the speed of his thrusts and it wasn't long before they both exploded in pure bliss as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them. Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and said, "woman do you have any idea how perfect that was"?, she rolled over onto her side and laid her arm across his body and said, "I do, it's never been that way before Derek, never ever".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "now do you believe that we're destined to be together"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do, I don't care what anybody else says or thinks because when I'm with you I'm where I belong". He smiled and said, "and here is where I want you to stay forever and ever" causing her to smile as his lips claimed hers in another kiss.

A few kisses later they were well onto the second of many rounds of passionate lovemaking for that night, the loving couple made love until the sun came up before giving in to their exhaustion and falling into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Baby It's Cold Outside-Ch 6

The next day at work Derek and Penelope got off the elevator holding hands and kissing, Reid smiled and said, "wellllll it's about time", Derek said, "morning pretty boy". Penelope smiled and said, "morning yourself boy wonder", Reid said, "I'm so glad that things worked out for the two of you finally".

Derek said, "we were both tired of waiting to be together", they looked up the hall where they heard hands clapping, they looked to see Sam walking toward them. He said, "wellllllllll the man whore finally got what he wanted a piece of Penelope", Derek said, "shut up Sam, this doesn't concern you".

Sam said, "I beg to differ, this slut was mine first and then because of you Derek, you she broke up with me to lust after you", Penelope stepped in front of Sam and took a deep breath as she readied to give her a piece of her mind. She said, "I cared about you Sam, I really did and I was trying to make us work".

Sam laughed and said, "oh you were were you"?, Penelope said, "yes but I loved Derek and he held a huge part of my heart and I never dreamed that we would be together but". Sam said, "I don't want to hear about your love nest with your hotstuff", Penelope said, "I love Derek and he loves me".

As he turned around to walk off she said, "and the reason we aren't together isn't because of Derek, it's because you couldn't keep it in your pants and I caught you cheating with another woman". He said, "we were perfect together", Penelope shook her head and said, "no, no we weren't, me and Derek are perfect together, we're destined to be together forever".

Derek listened as Sam said, "I loved you so much and I wanted a life for us but we never stood a chance", he looked at Derek and said, "she loves you so you better treat her right, don't mess things up like I did". Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "you don't have to worry about that" as they watched Sam step onto the elevator and the doors closed.

Penelope turned around to see her team standing there with smiles on their faces and Dave said, "congratulations kitten", Penelope said, "thanks papa bear". Hotch said, "it's about time, we were starting to wonder if you two were ever going to get together", Emily said, "I thought we were going to have to lock you two in a closet until you came to your senses".

JJ hugged Penelope and Derek and said, "I'm so happy for you guys, you look so good together", Penelope said, "thanks Jayje", everybody laughed and clapped their hands as Derek pulled his baby girl into his arms and kissed her lips passionately. When they pulled apart Derek said, "love you", she winked at him and said, "love you" as she turned and headed toward her lair and Derek walked up the hall toward his office.

They both knew that their was no doubt that they belonged together, they had been destined to be together since the day they met and they both knew that they were going to be together for the rest of their lives.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	7. Chapter 7

Baby It's Cold Outside-Ch 7

Epilogue 5 Years Later

Hotch and the rest of the team are finishing up their paperwork from the last case when they looked up to see Derek, Penelope and their newest addition stepping off the elevator. JJ rubbed her hands and said, "ohhhh there they are, there they are" as she walked toward them.

4 Year old Hank Spencer Morgan saw his uncle Reid and ran across the room to him and jumped up into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Reid said, "hi buddy", Hank giggled and said, "hiiiiiiii", Reid ruffled his hair as the little boy held up his new book and said, "pweaseeeeeeee".

Reid being helpless to deny his nephew anything nodded his head yes as he opened the book and started reading to the little boy. Dave walked over and kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "how are you doing kitten"?, she said, "good papa bear, tired but good.

Maddison the Morgans 2 year old daughter saw her Nonno and ran over to him and held her arms up and Dave happily picked up the little girl and kissed her little cheeks. Penelope sighed and grinned as she handed over the newest addition their son Zachary to his aunt JJ.

Emily said, "I get dibs next", Hotch said, "what am I chopped liver"?, Emily kissed her husband on the lips and said, "no my love". Hotch winked at her and said, "you're lucky you're cute", she laughed and said, "so are you, so are you" as they stood looking down at the sleeping child.

Dave looked at Maddi and said, "have you been a good girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh", Dave said, "well in that case" and reached into the top drawer of a cabinet and pulled out a cookie and then said, "here you go princess" causing the little girl to giggle as she took cookie into her hands.

Derek said, "what are you suppose to say baby girl"?, she looked at Dave and said, "fanks", Dave kissed the end of the little girls nose and said, "you're welcome honey". He then looked up and said, "I just got off the phone with your mom a few minutes ago".

Derek said, "and how is aunt Mae doing"?, Dave said, "she's doing good and your mom said that hopefully next week she'll be able to come back home to us". Penelope said, "I know she misses everybody and believe me when I say we miss her to".

Dave said, "I hear ya kitten, I hear ya" as he tickled Madison causing her to squeal, Hank laughed and said, "what happens next, what happens next". Reid said, "well then" and he tickles the little boy causing him to say, "do it again, do it again" and Reid tickles him again and again and again.

Hotch said, "how is Zach handling the cold weather"?, Penelope said, "so far so good, we just bundle him up and make sure he's covered when we take him out". Emily said, "how did the doctors appointment go"?, Derek said, "good, he's growing and gaining weight right on schedule".

JJ said, "that's great news as she looked down at the little face of the little boy that stole her heart, Penelope said, "are we all still on for dinner this weekend"?, everybody nodded their heads and Penelope said, "good, good, it feels like forever since we've had a family dinner".

Reid said, "it does but it's actually only been 5 weeks 2 day 22 hours 14 minutes and 3, 4, 5 seconds", Derek laughed and said, "only you pretty boy, only you". As Penelope stood around looking at her family she couldn't help but remember 5 years ago when she finally got her hotstuff.

She started humming and Derek said, "that sounds familiar, what is that you're humming"?, she giggled and said, "baby it's cold outside" causing Derek to laugh. He leaned down and whispered, "it wasn't cold that night though was it goddess"?, she winked at him and said, "no it wasn't my love, no it wasn't".

As they stood there with their family Derek sighed happily and knew that right now his life with his baby girl and his family was as close to perfect as it was going to get.

THE END


End file.
